


Bath Bombs

by kaitywithay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bath bombs, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: Spike loves taking baths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently watching Buffy for the first time, so if anything is considered wrong, it's due to my lack of knowledge. I tried to make it as general as possible.

Out of all the modern inventions Spike had seen in the last couple of centuries or so, indoor plumbing by far had to be his favorite.

It wasn’t just the mere fact that he no longer had to dodge a rain of shit whenever someone decided to empty their chamber pots or the fact it was easily accessible to him.

It was the fact that Spike loved taking hot as hell baths and showers and no longer had to wait forever to be able to do so.

It was the one thing he afforded himself, was that wherever they were crashing, it had to have an accessible bathroom with at least a shower or a tub. Both was much more preferred but sometimes he had to take what he could get.

Their new place had the largest bathroom yet with a tub that could afford to accommodate Spike’s frame without him feeling cramped.

Drusilla always made fun of him for it, because why would a vampire need to get himself clean?

For one thing, Spike hated the feel of blood on his skin after it dried, it was sticky and disgusting, for another good hygiene was a trend he could get behind, and mostly it relaxed him.

It was a lot of stress being a vampire-what with the making sure the sun didn’t fry you, a slayer did slay you and trying not to kill too many people in one town so that the locals didn’t find out and inform afore mentioned slayer. Sometimes a vampire just needed to relax.

And it’s not like he was like Angel, the prissy little dresser. With his silk shirts and pants that had to fit him in just the right amount of being tight. He even spent time on his hair, making sure it looked like he didn’t care about it at all.

And all Spike wanted was an hour or more alone in the bathroom by himself to relax in steaming water.

And after he discovered bath bombs, anyone who dared interrupt his bath time would suffer painfully for it.

It had been Cordelia who had told him. After finding about Spike’s little bath secret she had informed him there was a way to make his baths even more enjoyable.

At first he resisted the urge to bite her, did he look like a ninny who would enjoy time in brightly colored, smelly water?

But then Cordelia was well, Cordelia and she prattled on about them to him until he finally agreed to try one out. She was more than happy to oblige him and order one for him. And even after he had it, he still put it off until Cordelia kept asking if he had tried it or not.

And when he did, he was amazed that Cordelia had actually been right. The water color wasn’t too overbearing and the aroma actually helped him relax.

And he didn’t give a damn who laughed at him about it.

The only time he really cared about being laughed at about it was when Cordelia failed to mention that the bath bomb had glitter in it.

Spike hadn’t noticed when he was in the bath, he was just simply enjoying the quiet, the smell and the hot water.  And he hardly even glanced at the tub when he got out, usually Angel cleaned it. It wasn’t until he was getting dressed in the bedroom and Angel pointed it out.

“You’re sparkling.”

“Why thanks, love. You’re not bad yourself.”

“No, you’re literally sparkling.”

Spike examined himself in the mirror and saw a certain glimmer about him that had not been there when he had climbed into the bathtub earlier.

He let out a snarl, and cursed Cordelia. “It must have been that bloody bath bomb.”

Angel paused in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. “Bloody what?”

“Bath bomb.”

Angel moved so that he was now standing directly next to Spike and quirked an eyebrow up in question. “Would these…bath bombs have anything to do with what I’ve been scrubbing out of the tub lately?”

Spike nodded and gave Angel a look that dared him to say anything else. Angel just sighed. “And you got them from where? And what do they do?”

“Cordelia orders them for me and they relax you. Release fun colors and intoxicating scents and make your bath more enjoyable.”

“You think killing is relaxing. The only color you consider fun is black and the only intoxicating scent you love is the smell of blood.”

Spike turned his head and smirked. “Why my dear Angelus. You can bite me.”

Angels forcefully pulls Spike into him and places a tantalizing kiss on his neck. “That’s for when we get home tonight, Sparkle.”

It was difficult trying to be a big, bad vampire when you tended to turn into a disco ball in the moonlight.

Somehow the glitter had managed to undercut everything Spike strived for. It was even hard to pull off “English punk who crawled up for the England underground scene” when the tiniest bit of light left him dazzling his audiences.

He spent the two weeks where he glitzed like a Las Vegas showgirl hitting his enemies harder than ever before, reminding himself that killing Cordelia would lead to himself being killed and listening to Angel’s many nicknames that constantly pointed out the fact Spike was covered in glitter.

So after a comment in which Angel said he always thought Edward Cullen was hot, Spike finally spent three hours in the shower, scrubbing every inch of glitter off of his body.

The one good thing to come from him using that blasted glitter bomb was that Angel had been altered to bath bombs as well and after trying out one, could see why Spike liked them.

After that, Cordelia was placing orders for them left and right, while the two of them tried to figure out a way for them both to have ample bath time.

Spike would never admit to anyone, but secretly he was glad Angel was enjoying something frivolous that Spike enjoyed.

 

It had been a long, hard night for Spike.

It seemed that there were at least ten times more enemies for him to fight, not enough trouble to cause and he was sure there was some big baddie hiding somewhere in town but could not find him.

Not to mention on his way home he was attacked by some assholes, one in a leather jacket, one in plaid, who instead of trying to stake his heart, kept trying to behead him. After Spike finally gave them a run for their money, they took off in a classic car blaring classic rock and he could finally go home.

Of course by that time, there was only a half-hour left until sunset, so his phone kept going off with Angel’s ringtone, who had probably been home for at least three hours at that point.

By the time he got home, the first rays of the sun were coming up. Spike slammed the door shut just as one of them would have reached him. He takes a moment to lean against it and let the events of the night settle over him. Sometimes, he really hated Sunnydale.

He’s not sure where Angel is in the house, but he knows he needs a bath.

Spike kicks his shoes off and heads upstairs, debating in his mind which bath bomb he plans on using. He strips off his coat and shirts by the time he makes it to the bedroom. Once there he opens the closet and stares at the row of bath bombs that Angel had perfectly arranged. He debated for about five minutes before choosing one.

He stalks to the bathroom and sets the bomb down on the counter. He starts to run the water as hot as it can go and strips off his pants. He leans against the counter for a moment to relax before his relaxing.

“I called dibs on the Sex Bomb.”

Spike hadn’t even heard Angel come into the bathroom.

He smirked and winked at him. “You have a sex bomb, right here.”

Angel sighs and studies Spike for a minute. Spike turns away, picks up and opens the bath bomb and drops it in the tub.

He watches it dissolve turning the water pink and releasing the rose petals that were in the center of it. The smell of jasmine fills his nose and he turns and finds that Angel has left the bathroom. Spike strips fully naked, tossing his boxers off and climbing into the tub.

He shut the water off and leaned back in the tub, letting the scent from the bath bomb relax him and helping him calm down from his night. The hot water helped relax his muscles and he could slowly feel himself unwinding.

“Spike.”

He turns his head to see Angel standing there, already undressed. “Scoot over.”

Spike moves over to give Angel room in the expansive tub, sloshing the pink water in the process. Angel climbed into the tub and wrapped his arms around Spike, pulling him into him so that Spike’s back was resting against his chest.

“What are you doing, Angel?”

“I told you that I called dibs on Sex Bomb.”

Spike didn’t grace him with a response but instead relaxed in Angel’s embrace, leaning his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Angel starts to brush the curls back from Spikes head, running his fingers through the hair.

“Rough night?”

“If you looked in the dictionary under rough night, you’d see a description of this night.”

Angel made a sympathetic noise and kept running his fingers through Spike’s hair. Spike was more than content sitting in the tub in Angel’s embrace, fully relaxing for what felt like the first time since he had gotten up the previous night.

 “We’ve got some new players in town.” Spike says after a long peaceful moment of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, they seemed determined to destroy anything that crawled up from hell. I have a feeling I’ll be seeing them again.”

“We’ll handle it. We always do.”

Spike lapses back into silence, with Angel running his fingers through is hair, the hot water surrounding his body and the aroma of the bath bomb making him almost sleepy.

It was moments like this that made Spike feel almost human again. As if after his bath he could get up, get dressed and go for a nice sunlit afternoon walk with Angel, instead of probably sleeping for a couple of hours and waiting for the sun to go down.

But for the meantime, being pressed up against Angel in pink water with the scent of jasmine all around them made Spike perfectly content.


End file.
